


《不许吃我》第五十四章

by sichuan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichuan/pseuds/sichuan





	《不许吃我》第五十四章

梁晓回来的时候，余绍棠的衣服已经被他自己扯的差不多了，整个身体都呈现出一种不太正常的粉色，像是……快要熟了。

梁骁的眼底的墨色浓得化也化不开，快步走到余绍棠的身边，手指抚上余绍棠的脸颊。

梁骁刚洗完澡，身上还带着浓重的水汽，凉凉的，余绍棠几乎是霎时就伸手抓住了梁骁的手，两手抱着梁骁的手臂，身体不由自主地蹭着。

“嗯……梁骁……我好热……难受……”

梁骁的喉结上下滚动着，终于忍不住问道：“你到底吃了多少个情果？”

“什么……唔……情果？那是什么意思？”余绍棠迷糊着，一时没反应过来“情果”这个词是什么意思，他只觉得很热，浑身上下都烧起来了，他现在只想去抱着梁骁，蹭一蹭他凉丝丝的皮肤，来缓解自己体内的燥热。

这么想的，余绍棠也就顺势这么做了，他哼唧着从床上爬起来，钻进梁骁的怀里，手臂圈上梁骁的胸膛，毫无自知地乱蹭着，他小声地呢喃着：“怎么……怎么这么热呀？”

梁骁的眸色更深了些，伸手捉住余绍棠乱动的手禁锢在自己的胸前，嗓音已经完全哑了：“老师不知道那是情果……？那为什么还吃了那么多？”

余绍棠被梁骁抓住了手，动弹不得，哼哼唧唧的很不满意，迷迷糊糊地回想着，这才隐约想起来回卧室之前，梁骁母亲意味深长的笑容，梁骁的母亲只说是好东西，但并没说具体的作用是什么。

这会儿结合梁骁的话，余绍棠一下子就明白是怎么回事了，他先前一直孤身一人， 虽然听说过情果这种东西，但并未见过。

情果是一种存在于妖界的圣果，有催情的效果，吃下后会出现类似发情期的效果。

梁骁原本以为余绍棠是自愿的，这会儿看着余绍棠的反应才知道有些不对，他强压下自己的欲望，拉开了一点与余绍棠的距离，声音里带着几分低落：“老师是不愿意吗？没关系……我去给老师……唔！”

梁骁的话未说完，余绍棠闭着眼睛吻上了他的嘴唇。

梁骁的嘴唇也是凉丝丝的，很软、很舒服，余绍棠主动伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了下梁骁的唇瓣，声音压的极低：“愿意……”

都活了几百年了，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，再说两人是两情相悦的，余绍棠并不抗拒这事儿。

忍着害羞，余绍棠主动把梁骁压在床上，夸坐在他的身上，又重复了一遍：“愿意。”

梁骁轻阖双眼，再睁眼的时候，眼底流转着火光，默不作声地褪下余绍棠的衣服，然后便放下手，等着余绍棠的动作。

这会儿，余绍棠的身体又开始烧了起来，红扑扑的脸颊像是熟透的苹果，他虽然一时冲动就把梁骁压在了身下，却仍抑制不住骨子里的害羞。

梁骁不动，余绍棠又很热，他只能有点委屈地哼唧着去扒梁骁的衣服，露出梁骁光洁饱满的胸膛。

……  
余绍棠上身也被梁骁脱光了，他整个人伏在梁骁的身上，小幅度地蹭着梁骁，嘴里叫着梁骁的名字：“嗯……梁、梁骁……”

“怎么了？”梁骁还是一动不动，就这么看着余绍棠。余绍棠眼底浮起一层雾气，咬了咬牙，直接伸手去摸梁骁下面的灼热。

底下那块已经鼓得很大了，包裹在内裤里，即使隔着内裤，余绍棠也能感觉到其中灼热的温度。但奇怪的，这温度并不让余绍棠燥热的身体觉得难受，反而让他觉得好受了许多。

余绍棠不知道哪里来的勇气，闭着眼睛，小心翼翼的，隔着内裤去亲已经苏醒的巨物。

很热，很大，亲了两下，余绍棠觉得有些不尽兴，小心翼翼地扒掉梁骁的内裤，粉嫩的舌头伸出来，在上面轻轻舔了一下。

余绍棠无法描述自己现在的感觉，只觉得整个的灵魂都要颤抖起来。

梁骁的身体僵硬了一下，随即翻身把余绍棠压在身下，急促的吻落下，一双尖利的虎牙啃舔着余绍棠纤长的脖颈，余绍棠太撩人了，梁骁根本无法克制。

他几乎是把余绍棠的下衣撕下来的，黑豹的耳朵不知何时露了出来，绒绒的毛不时扫在余绍棠的脸颊上，很痒，也让余绍棠更觉得欲火难耐。

轻声的、呢喃着，余绍棠浑身泛着粉色，说出了一句让他羞赧到几乎抬不起头的话：“嗯……我、我想要……”

说完这句，他敢再看梁骁，随手捞起旁边的枕头，把自己的脑袋盖得严严实实。

“这就给老师……别急……”梁骁的声音喑哑，怕余绍棠闷到，他把盖在余绍棠头上的枕头丢开，在余绍棠的颊侧印下一个吻，“老师别急……”

偏偏在这个时候，梁骁还要叫自己老师，余绍棠羞的几乎要哭出来了，一边哼哼唧唧一边道：“不许……不许叫那个称呼……嗯……”

梁骁的手指一点点滑过余绍棠白皙的皮肤，单手包裹住余绍棠小巧白嫩的阴茎缓缓揉搓，眼底染上了几分笑意：“老师说的……是哪个称呼？”

“你！”余绍棠瞪梁骁一眼，语气愤愤，但他的眼底满是水雾，丝毫没有生气的感觉，反而有几分勾人的色彩，梁骁手上的动作更大了些。

余绍棠剩下的话未出口，全变成了呻吟，他轻轻摇着头：“不……不要了……够、够了……”

“不够。”

梁骁在余绍棠的肩头咬了一口，另一只手朝着余绍棠的后面探去。

因着情果的关系，余绍棠的后穴已经悄然湿了，粉嫩的小口正一张一合，感受到梁骁的手指，小口贪心的咬住梁骁的手指不愿意松开。

余绍棠的喘息声更重了些，声音里染上了满满的哭腔，他不知道该怎么缓解体内的欲火，只好一遍遍地叫梁骁的名字。

“梁骁……梁骁……呜……梁、梁骁……”

“在这呢，老师别吵。”梁骁调情似的在余绍棠的屁股后面打了一巴掌，不疼，但声音清脆。

这声音传进余绍棠的耳朵里，梁骁还一遍遍叫着他老师，让余绍棠有种奇异的禁断感觉。他的身体更敏感了，后穴分泌的黏液亮晶晶的，顺着白皙的臀瓣流下，濡湿了下面的一小块儿大红色的床单。

余绍棠轻声地哼唧着，想要用手捂住自己的耳朵，但就在这时，梁骁握住余绍棠前端那只手突然动了起来，灵巧的手指轻轻剐蹭着前端的铃口，几乎是霎时，脆弱的铃口就哭着吐出好多晶亮的黏液来。

这突如其来的刺激让余绍棠整个人都颤抖起来，很快就哭着射了出来，乳白色的液体沾满了梁骁的手，也溅在两人的小腹上。余绍棠的手臂完全忘记了自己原来的去处，颤巍巍地抱住了梁骁的身体。

极乐之后，身体内的空虚和燥热却丝毫没有缓解，反而更加难耐，想要，好想要，余绍棠哭着叫梁骁的名字：“梁骁……嗯……别、别闹了……给我……哈……给我……”

梁骁没想到余绍棠会这么敏感，只稍微摸了两下就射了出来，他伸手在余绍棠后穴里加了两个手指，温热软烂的肠肉咬着梁骁的手指，明显已经准备好了承受。

梁骁没再忍耐，扶着余绍棠的腰一点点挺身进入了那个湿热的小穴，他的牙齿一点点碾过余绍棠充血的耳垂，沙哑的声音里带着笑意：“老师怎么这么敏感？”

梁骁说话的时候，温热的气息就洒在余绍棠敏感的耳朵上，又听到“老师”这个禁断的称呼，余绍棠的身体猛然痉挛着，连带着后面的穴肉也层层叠叠地绞紧了正在进入其中的巨物。

余绍棠红着眼睛哼哼唧唧：“不要……不要闹……嗯……哈……”

梁骁一时没有忍住，挺身，狠狠把阴茎送入了余绍棠后穴的伸入。

好热，好烫，好大，好满……极乐的快感袭来，余绍棠难耐地摇着头，下意识地想要逃开。

梁骁自然是不愿意他躲的，一双大手扶着余绍棠的胯部，小幅度地在余绍棠的身体里抽送着。

“老师……舒服吗？”

余绍棠的脑子一片混沌，已经完全无法思考了，他下意识地点点头，从鼻腔里发出一声哼哼声来：“嗯……哼……舒、舒服……”

梁骁轻笑，更深地顶入敏感的穴道，捻着余绍棠最深处的敏感点：“那就……更深些吧。”

“不要！呜呜呜……不要……不要了！”梁骁不知道顶在了哪里，余绍棠浑身都痉挛起来，后穴剧烈的收缩着，吞吐着其中巨大灼热的阴茎，余绍棠手脚并用地想从梁骁身旁爬开，又被梁骁禁锢着无法逃离，他颤抖着承受这极乐的快感，脑内一阵阵白光闪过。

梁骁的大手按着余绍棠的腰，一下一下顶弄在最深处的软肉上，余绍棠躲无可躲，就这么硬生生被梁骁肏射了，点点白浊溅在两人的交合处。

余绍棠小口地喘息着，津液顺着嘴角溢出，拉出长长的银色，淫靡又勾人。

一晚上，余绍棠不记得两人做了多少次，只记得自己最后哭着求梁骁不要了，梁骁却还是一次次顶着他，甚至换了无数个姿势，把他抱着走到卧室里那面巨大的穿衣镜前，逼着他看自己全身粉红的模样。

外面的天泛起了鱼肚白，梁骁终于又一次射了出来，射在余绍棠的股间。

他怜惜地亲吻着余绍棠的脸颊，抱着余绍棠去做清洗。

余绍棠已经累得迷迷糊糊了，乖乖地任由梁骁抱着，哼哼唧唧凑到梁骁身边小声问道：“你怎么……不射进来呀？”

一晚上，两人翻云覆雨无数次，梁骁每次都到最后的时候拔出来，精液射在余绍棠的小腹上或者手上，就是没有射进去过。

梁骁轻笑了声，打开了花洒，温热的水冲在余绍棠的身上，暖烘烘的，梁骁的声音也如同水一般温柔：“你这么快就想家里多个小崽子吗？”

……

情果，妖族的圣果，不仅可以让吃下它的妖发情，还会改变那妖的体质，使之极易受孕。

两人刚刚在一起，梁骁想多些和余绍棠单独相处的时间。

反正妖的寿命很长，他们还有很多很多的时间。


End file.
